The Demi-Games
by Jibbers6813
Summary: Jen Harris, a daughter of Poseidon is just spending a normal day at the wonderful Camp-Half Blood with her fellow Demi-gods, Percy, Annabeth, and Colten Andrews a son of Hermes. But the Heroes find themselves far into the future in a strange place called Panem. Can the Demi-gods get home safely and alive? T for future violence and Language This includes Hunger Games, Percy Jackson


**Hey there guys! So this is a Percy Jackson and Hunger Games crossover Story! The main character in this is indeed an OC, Daughter of Poseidon dearly sorry for being a marysue, but Poseidon rocks. But if you don't like that please scoot your butt to another fanfiction. Percabeth will be brought up as well as Katniss and Peeta shipping. As well as OCxOC I refuse to pair myself with a cannon character. If you would like your character in the story just message me! Anyway, on word with the story!**

* * *

"Percy Jackson where in the name is Zeus are you?!" I shout as my voice echoes in the lush forest. I stomp around a bit, crunching leaves as i do so. I sigh and lean against a tree. "Perseus Jack-!" A tan hand clasps around my mouth.  
"Shuttup! We'll get caught out here!" Percy mumbles under his breath. "Annabeth will slice us to bits if she finds us."  
"Right, sorry," I remove my brother's hand from my face and continue to sneak past trees and boulders. "Where have you been?"  
"Getting this," He drops a red team helmet by my foot. "Hey you're about the same hight as Annabeth, right?"  
"Gods Percy, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" I fix my helmet on top my head. Percy flashes me a devilish grin and pulls on my curly blonde hair.  
"Maybe~" He circles around me and hands me the red team helmet. "Okay yeah probably."  
"I'm not going to do this... This is suicide." I shove the helmet back.  
"Come on, it's for a good cause!" He gives me a puppy dog face.  
"Ugh, you only want to win because you want to rub it in Annabeth's face," I roll my eyes and swipe the helmet. I slip my own headgear off and replace it with the red one. "Today is the day I die,"  
"Wah, wah, now man up and go grab that flag! For the Poseidon cabin!" Percy thrusts his sword, Riptide, in the air.  
If you haven't already guessed it, Percy and I are children of Poseidon. Otherwise known as Demi-gods, half human, half god. Not God as in Almighty Father, but the Greek gods and goddesses. With a ton of other Demi-gods we go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. Its a place to protect our butts from monsters. Plus it's like a second home to me.  
"But Percy, I'm going deep into red territory, they'll kill me once they find out I'm on the blue team," Percy huffs and pats my armored back.  
"Oh come on, Chiron makes sure nobody gets killed or badly wounded. You'll be fine!" He sucks at reassuring.  
"Ugh! Fine. After I'm murdered I'll help you with your people skills," I pick up my flimsy celestial bronze sword and sneak through the woods. Man, everyone takes capture the flag too seriously out here. I turn a corner and see Travis and Connor Stool, sons of Hermes, pulling each other's hair. I straighten my back and grip the sword at my side. "Travis, Connor, what the heck are you two doing?"  
"Uh... H-hey, uh, Annabeth, we're guarding like you, uh, told us to," Travis looks at me dumbfounded. I can't help but smile a tad. They actually believe I'm Annabeth.  
"Yes I see you're guarding, but what's going on with the hair war?" I inch towards the flag ever so slightly. Blowing in the wind is a silver grey flag with a big eyed owl smack dab in the smiles and pulls at Travis's ear.  
"Well you see, Travis's hair could easily get him mistaken for a girl. So being the loving brother I am, I decided to take matters into my own hands and cut his hair myself," Connor bows and holds his knife up.  
"What a caring brother you've got there Travis," I grin as Travis mouths 'Help me'. I turn my head to see the flag within five inches of my grabbing reach. Now if only-  
A force knocks me to the ground, causing me to skid across the gravel. I look up to see Travis and Connor with swords drawn. I draw my own sword and quickly stand up. I spin on my heel to see no attacker. Strange. I shrug and step towards the flag while dumb and dumber have their backs to me. One swift grab and it's mine-  
"Oof!" The force pushes me back, hard. All my precious oxygen is thrust out of me."W-who's there?!"  
"Why it's me," Suddenly an image of a boy appears before me. His chocolate brown hair sweeps to the side falling over his emerald eyes. The scar on his left cheek curves as he smiles. He straps the Yankee's cap to his belt. "Gods Jen, did you really think these two would be the only ones guarding this?" Travis and Connor giggle behind me. Another shove hits me from behind.  
"Was it Percy's idea to send you as me?" Annabeth grabs my helmet and tosses it aside.  
"Maybe," I sigh and grip my sword. "It was an awful idea to put the Hermes and Athena cabins together. Thieves and geniuses. Who's idea was that?!"  
"Your seaweed brain of a brother," The boy, Cole Andrews, a son of Hermes, states bluntly. Annabeth punches his arm.  
"Only I can call him that," She grins and looks at me. "Oh look! Looks like Piper got your flag. And what does that mean?"  
"Game OVER!" Travis and Connor scream in my ear. They scamper off before I can beat them to a pulp.  
"Ouch, she's part of the Aphrodite cabin too!" Cole smirks and holds his hand out. "Good game." I grip his hand and shake.  
"Good game."

* * *

After the winners were announced and yadda, yadda, we got dinner. After running around all day I'm so thankful for this. I place my tray next to Percy and Tyson and sit. Tyson, a cyclops, who's technically my half-brother, hugs me and takes my biscuit.  
"You know Jen, even though we lost, today's game was fun!" Percy punches my arm softly.  
"Of course it's fun! It's like fake fighting with real swords, that's always fun," I take a chomp out of my steak. I almost choke when Cole taps my back.  
"Hey- oh gods sorry!" He holds a hand over his mouth to stop laughing. I give him a death glare. "Well anyway, I want to show you something, so close your eyes,"  
"You better not do anything to my little sister or I'll throw you into Tartarus myself." Percy stands in between me and Cole. "I've been to Tartarus and let me tell you, it is not fun," Percy smiles. "Ah, I'm just messing with you! Have fun~!" Cole stares blankly at me.  
"And that's my seaweed brain brother. Now what were you going to show me?" I softly smile as Cole places a hand over my eyes.  
"Okay no peeking, got it?" I nod as we walk away from the loud eating Pavilion.

* * *

"Okay, open!" The bubbling brunet announces. I open my eyes to the glittering water and the beautiful sunset above. My jaw drops.  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." I rub the back of my neck. "Like, wow." Cole walks up behind me and motions to a blanket laid across the canoe dock.  
"Do you like it?" He's balancing his weight on his heels and his arms are behind his back. He's nervous.  
"Do I like it? Cole, this is awesome!" I poke his forearm as we walk silently to the dock. "It seems like my dad is in a good mood today," I motion to the huge body of water.  
"Lucky us huh," He smiles and runs a hand through his hair. I can feel the heat running to my cheeks. I turn my head away shyly, nervous that he might see me blushing. The warmth of his hand startles me as he pulls my chin to have me face him. Oh my gods... Is he gonna... Kiss me? I must be dreaming. His face inches closer. Oh gods, wow. I close my eyes.  
"COLE AND JEN SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S- OW!" I snap my eyes open to see Percy stumbling over a rotting tree trunk. Annabeth behind him rolls her eyes.  
"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I nervously pull my knees up to my chest. "SERIOUSLY?" I look over at Cole. His face is flushed pure red.  
"What? I can't have a little fun with my sister?" Percy wraps him arm around me. He holds two fingers up to his eyes and then aims them at Cole.  
"Gods..." I curse under my breath.  
"Uh, g-guys?" Cole stutters.  
"You know Percy ya just couldn't leave me alone for two seconds." I ruffle his thick black hair.  
"G-guys!" Cole attempts to speak up.  
"Well dear half-sister, it is my duty as the eldest half-brother to bother you as much as possible." Percy bows slightly while Annabeth behind him laughs.  
"Gods Jen I'm so sorry," She shakes her head disapprovingly at Percy.  
"GUYS!" Cole shouts over the three of us.  
"Yes Colten?" Percy tilts his head up. "What seems to be the matter?"  
"That." Cole turns his body reveling a tree split into two. Right in the middle of the break is a huge black streak stretching three feet wide and two Percy's tall. A strange golden glow surrounds the rim of the gash.  
"What is that?" I get to my feet and turn to the smartest person here, Annabeth. "So?"  
"I... I don't know," She extends a hand cautiously to the blackness. "It just looks like a rip suspended in space."  
"That doesn't give us much to work with," Cole shrugs. Annabeth stares him down.  
"I say we should touch it," Percy suggests as he holds a hand out but to only be stopped by Cole.  
"Let's not," I sigh as the two "geniuses" fight about touching it or not. "You know what? I'm gonna touch it, and nothing's gonna happen." Percy and Cole stand stiffly next to each other. I reach my hand to the crack. I touch the outermost rim. A cold breeze chills my back. "See? Nothi-" suddenly my body is absorbed by the blackness. My eyes flutter between staying open and staying closed. I feel my head spin. I'm on the brink of passing out.  
"JEN!"

* * *

My eyelids snap open and I sit up in alert. I look around to see Percy, Annabeth, and Cole passed out in the grass. Panic runs through my veins. I quickly shake Cole awake.  
"Uh," Cole moans and swats my hand away. Good, he's alive. "Mom, five more minutes."  
"I'm not your mother," I complain as he opens his eyes. "Now get up, I don't know where we are,"  
"Well... We were on the dock... and... And then I think I passed out," He rubs his eyes and blinks a couple of times. "Whoa, we are nowhere near the dock."  
"I know," I roll my eyes. "It seems like we're in a forest. But, it doesn't seem like we're near Camp Half-Blood... It's too hot to be August." I rub my chin in confusion.  
"Let's ask Annabeth," Cole suggests. I nod and we both shake Annabeth and Percy awake.  
"Gah!" Percy wakes with a rock in his hand and flails it around. Annabeth grabs his arm to stop him.  
"Jen, Cole, where are we?" Annabeth props herself up with her elbow.  
"We were going to ask you the same question." Cole stretches his arms. I help Percy get on his feet.  
"Well by the looks of things... It's about eight in the morning, and we've gotta be somewhere south, but the trees here only grow in the north..." Annabeth scratches her blonde hair causing it to ruffle.  
"Let's just Iris Message Chiron, he can send his party pony cousins to help us." Percy smiles and pulls a drachma from his pocket. Annabeth kisses his cheek.  
"See guys I'm rubbing off on him, he's turning into a little genius." She hugs him tightly.  
"Genius might be too strong of a word," I whisper to Cole and he snickers.  
"Okay, now we need a rainbow..." Percy strokes his imaginary beard. We all decide on traveling farther into the woods for a creek or river. We all walk silently along, searching for any source of water. I start to scuff my feet, crunching leaves with every step.  
"Oh come on. We've been walking forever and not a single drop of water." Complains my very annoyed brother.  
"It's not like we can just call the water," I stretch my arms behind my back. "Here water, water, water! It was worth a shot."  
"Wait," Cole stops short, placing a hand behind his ear. "Running water." The sound of a current flowing echoes through the forest.  
"Well maybe Jen's water call worked." Jokes Annabeth. We all run towards the sound. The roar of a small waterfall gets louder. We burst through the opening of the trees to be faced with a waterfall flowing with clear crystal water.  
"Alright, let's call Chiron!" Percy pulls the bright golden drachma out of his pocket. "Now we need a rainbow..." I hop down the small cliff and scout the area.  
"Down here Percy!" I shout over the roar of the water. The others scurry over to me as I point to the mist from the waterfall that's creating a rainbow. It's vivid colors catch the sunlight and cascade it's rainbow pallet across the forest. Percy holds his drachma up to the rainbow.  
"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," he tosses the coin into the mist causing it to disappear into thin air. "Show me Chiron at Camp-Half Blood."  
"I'm sorry, Camp-Half Blood no longer exists. Place another call?" The woman speaking could cause anyone to sleep, but her news shocks us.  
"Wait, what does she mean it no longer exists?" I grip Percy's arm. "And where else can we find Chiron?"  
"Show me Poseidon at Olympus." Percy clenches his fist. A shimmery image of a tanned man with dark black hair comes into focus. His back is to us. "Dad," Percy calls out to him. The man doesn't move.  
"Yo! Poseidon! Your kids are calling!" I shout. The god turns around showing his face. His bright sea green eyes widen.  
"Perseus? Jennifer?" He places a hand over his mouth. "How can you be alive?"  
"What do you mean? Of course we're alive," Percy scratches his head.  
"It's been almost seven hundred years since you guys went missing." Poseidon scratches his beard.  
"What?!" Cole pushes me and Percy aside.  
"Colten Andrews? You're here too? Who else?" Poseidon pinches the bridge of his nose. Annabeth shows herself from behind Percy. "Annabeth... How did you kids get here?!"  
"There was what seemed to be a crack in the... Well, the air." Annabeth crosses her arms as if she's still trying to sort things out.  
"Interesting... It made you travel into the future..." My dad snaps his fingers. "Kronos."  
"K-Kronos? How?" Cole's jaw drops.  
"I don't have much evidence to exactly say it was my father, but I'll certainly look into it." Dad straightens his back and grips the trident a his side. "Goodbye children, stay safe. Especially you Percy and Jen, I know how much trouble you two can cause." He smiles and waves the Iris message away.  
"Wait!" Percy shouts but the rainbow fades. "I never got to ask about Camp."  
"I'm sure you'll get your chance again, but we should probably find civilization first." Annabeth scans the forest.  
"If only Frank was here... He could turn into an eagle and fly up and get a better view of things." I inhale deeply and slowly let my air out. The heat is starting to get to me.  
We walk about a mile or two and decide to rest a bit in a large meadow. The long grass brushes against my arm as I sit down.  
"Ah, I'm pooped." I flop onto my back. Cole rests besides me red faced.  
"I'm really warm." He complains as he fans himself with a large leaf.  
"Aren't we all?" Percy holds Annabeth's hand and lies down. She tries to snuggle with him, but realizes it's too hot out for snuggles. Suddenly Annabeth sits up and shushes us.  
"Someone's coming." She warns. Quickly she pushes us behind a huge boulder. I peak over the rock. I hold my breath when I see two silhouettes in the distance. They sit where we were.  
"Gale, that was my first Deer in months," A tan girl with long brown hair braided down her back punches the older teen boy in the arm. Her stunning grey eyes stare down the fairly similar one named Gale.  
"Ah don't worry Catnip, you'll find another. Besides, look what I've got!" He shoves his hand into a burlap sack. After rummaging for a few seconds he pulls out a steaming loaf of bread. My mouth waters. The girl, Catnip? Whatever I guess names get weird in the future. Catnip snatches the loaf of bread and smells it.  
"Ah, it's still warm! How did you manage to get this?" Slowly she tears the bread apart and takes a huge bite. "Mhm,"  
"I traded the baker a couple of squirrels," Gale snags a chunk of the bread. "The old guy even wished me luck."  
"How many times is your name entered today?" She frowns and looks down.  
"Forty-two..." Gale sighs. "It's my last year, I better not get picked." He gives a nervous laugh.  
"Yeah... I'm just worried for Prim," Catnip places her head in her hands. "It's her first year, she's so nervous."  
"Katniss, her name is only in there once. The odds of them picking her is like a million to one." He puts a hand on who I now know to be Katniss's shoulder. Cole nudges my arm.  
"Jen, what are they talking about?" Cole looks over the rock with me. "Some sort of draft or something?"  
"Maybe," I whisper.  
"Oh by the way, may the odds," Gale throws a berry in the air. Katniss catches it in her mouth.  
"Be ever in your favor," She says in a mocking voice. They both burst into laughing.  
"Maybe we should ask them where we are," Percy rubs the back of his neck.  
"I dunno about that, the girl has a bow." I shrug. "We don't want to be shot." Percy leans against the rock. With a small cracking noise the rock begins to move. "Percy! Move away from the boulder!" Too late. The boulder rolls away and leaves us out in the open. Katniss and Gale both have bows drawn at us.  
"Wait we come in peace!" Percy shouts as he trips over a tree root. Katniss inches towards us.  
"What in the world are you four wearing?" She scrunches up her nose. "More importantly, who are you?" Her silvery eyes flicker between the four of us.  
"Um, well," Annabeth stutters. "We come from a Camp, that was from a long time ago. We are from the past. Wait that sounded awful let me start over-" Katniss points an arrow at Annabeth's throat. Percy steps in front of Annabeth.  
"What she's trying to say is, where are we, and where can we find civilization?" Percy quickly rambles off. Katniss looks at Gale.  
"You're in District twelve," Gale answers.  
"What's a district twelve? Is it in Tennessee?" Cole scratches his head. Katniss looks at Cole confused.  
"District Twelve is in Panem. You know, North America." Katniss states.  
"What's Panem?" Percy snickers at the word. Katniss quickly explains the fall of the country before Panem, America, and explains how earthquakes and tsunamis have taken up a lot of land. Gale talks about the rebellion of the thirteen districts and how thirteen got blown to bits.  
"And to remind us not to rebel again, they force us to send two kids, a boy and girl to a fight to the death," Gale sighs sadly.  
"What? That's awful!" Cole shouts.  
"Yeah, and the worst part is the reaping to pick those kids is today..." Katniss sighs. "And they already announced that they're sending in six kids from each district instead of two. It's for their precious Quarter Quell."  
"You all really didn't know any of this?" Gale runs a hand through his dark hair. "I'm just shocked. Not only has the Hunger Games been around for seventy-five years but you've never been in a reaping, and you've never heard of the country of Panem."  
"Maybe you should see my mother, she and my sister are healers. Maybe they can help you four out." Katniss motions to all of us. She picks up her quiver and bow and starts walking down a path. "Oh by the way, welcome to District Twelve."


End file.
